The Return of..Tai
by esswhy
Summary: My first Taiora. No flames. Tai comes back after a long time..................


Takarimon: i don't own this fic.   
Takarimon: this is a Taiora, short and not thaaat sweet. ok if i   
do say so myself.   
Tai: u do say so your self.   
Takarimon: thanx for telling me, Tai   
Tai: your welcome  
The Return of.....Tai  
  
Sora fell into her bed, sighing. It had been nine years since she and Tai had  
confessed their love for each other. SO they had dated for awhile. But then  
Tai was given a scholarship for soccer to a sport devoted college in America  
and they had drifted apart. Since then, she had started dating Matt. Matt was  
cool and they had fun together, but he wasn't Tai. Plus, she thought that Matt  
was starting to lose interest in her. "Sora! Honey, you've got mail!" teased Mimi,  
who was SOra's roommate in their college dorm. "It's Tai!" she said, giggling.   
Sora blushed and reached for the letter. "Thanks Mimi," she said. "No prob",   
said Mimi. "Well see ya, I going to......uh.....the sushi place and then..........um  
bowling. Yeah, that's right bowling," stammered Mimi. If Sora hadn't been so   
anxious to open Tai's letter, she would've been suspicious. "Okay, bye!" Sora   
tore open the letter as Mimi rushed out.   
  
Dear Sora,   
Hi! So what's up? Long time no see, huh? Well, America's cool and all but  
I'm coming home in Summer. How's college? How are all the Digidestineds  
going? Are T.K and Kari dating? I wrote to KAri, but she wouldn't tell. Hope  
to see you soon in JApan?! Love, Tai   
  
P.S. I miss you.   
P.P.S I hope you miss me too.   
P.P.P.S Login on the chat at 7:30 pm, your time on Monday.  
Sora started grinning and couldn't stop. The chat was their special chatroom  
set up for them by Izzy. Tai was coming for a visit! Summer was in four,   
short days! She grabbed her laptop and checked the time. 7:26 pm. Sora quickly  
logged on and waited for Tai. Finally he was on.   
  
SoraHi Tai!   
Tai Hi Sora!   
Sora So what is up?   
Tai nothng much. So is T.K and KAri dating or what?   
Sora Yep, they're dating all right. Davis was soooo crushed   
Tai Ya whatever. SO what's up with the other Digidestineds dating-wise?   
Sora Izzy x Yolei, Kari x T.K.   
Tai That's all?   
Tai What about you, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Cody and Davis?   
Sora Eeerrrm well Mimi is with nobody, neither is Joe. Cody with some girl   
named Eryn and I'm with......um   
Tai. u r dating Matt rn't u?   
Sora Well sorta. but we r going 2 break up   
Sora he seems so distant now a days. so what about u Tai? Met any good   
looking girls?   
Tai nope. and I'm moving back   
Sora Really? ur moving back? oh my gosh!! O)h yeah! :) *_*   
Tai is laughing his head off.   
Tai I guess u r excited   
Sora yea duh. well y r u leaving college?   
Tai it didn't work out and i missed u sora   
Sora really? u missed me? wow. well i'm really sorry but i have 2 go .  
So cul8r   
TaiBye. i miss u. c u in a few days.   
Sora cya. i miss u 2. cya best bud!   
  
Sora left the chatroom, her heart still poundng in excitement. Quickly she dialed  
MAtt's number. "Hello? Can I speak to matt please?" she asked. "Hello?"  
"Hi Matt?!" "oH. Hi Sora," "Listen MAtt, Tai's coming home in a few days and  
you know how i really liked him and all and how I---..." Sora began. "I know. You're  
calling to break up," said Matt. "yeah." she replied. "Matt are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, fine. Listen, why don't we make a surprise party for him? Invite all the  
Digidestined to come?" He said. "Yeah! Cool! Let's get to it!" So they planned for  
awhile and finally the party was in progress.   
Four Days LAter   
Sora and MAtt waited excitedly for Tai's plane. "Hey! There he is!"yelled Sora.   
"Tai!!!" she yelled. Tai looked in her direction and came running over. "Sora!!!!  
Matt!!!"He cried. Tai hugged Sora and then Matt. "How's it going, Buddy?" He asked  
Matt."Cool man. Heard u got sick of college," said Matt, grinning. "Nahhh. Just wasn't for  
me,"Tai replied. "Come on. Let's go to my place," said Sora. Tai agreed and soon they  
were driving to the Takenouchi residence. In the car they chatted on and on about things.  
Once at Sora's house, Matt opened the door and..........."SURPRISE!!!!!!!" yelled   
everyone. Tai looked surprised all right. "Joe!Izzy!KAri! Cody! Everyone! How are  
you guys?" Tai said. Everyone replied and they talked about stuff while eating pizza, chips  
and other assorted junk food. Sora looked around and realised Matt and Mimi were gone.  
Grabbing Tai she ran out to the balcony quietly. "Hey. Look Tai," she whispered. There  
was Matt and Mimi, making out, big time. They tiptoed out. Turning Matt recognised  
them. "Um. Hi Tai and Sora," stammered Matt, looking quite red in the face. "Yeah, um  
we were just.....uh.....just," started Mimi. Sora burst out laughing. "You go girrrrrl!!"   
she laughed. "Why are you laughing?" asked Tai suspiciously. "It's just that now I realised  
why Mimi was always going somewhere without telling me exactly where," she said.   
Matt seemed relieved. "So you aren't mad?" he asked. "Definitly not. We broke up,  
remember? Well, Tai and I will leave you too love birds alone. See ya!" With that Sora  
grabbed Tai and walked back in. "What was that all about?" Tai asked when they were  
back inside. "Well you know how I told you that I thought Matt was losing interest in me?  
And Mimi was always going somewhere, in secret. It turned out they were secretly dating  
each other!" she said. "Well, what about us?" Tai asked. "What about us?" Sora said,  
confused. "Wanna date?" He asked. But before Sora could answer Tai leaned forward   
and kissed her. Sora kissed him back and remembered the times when they kissed. It was  
good to have Tai back.   
Takarimon: so how did u like it? good huh?   
Tai: It was kewl   
Sora: u would say that Tai  
  
  



End file.
